Storage systems are often configured to include multiple storage tiers, with different ones of the tiers providing different levels of input-output (IO) performance or other characteristics. In such systems, data may be moved from one tier to another within a given storage system based on access frequency of the data or other factors. One or more of such storage tiers may comprise solid-state drives (SSDs) which are illustratively implemented using non-volatile memory such as flash memory.